


Reflect All the Sins We Commit

by thereweregiants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Cuckoldry, Dom/sub overtones, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Unsafe Sex, don't try this at home kids PReP doesn't cover everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereweregiants/pseuds/thereweregiants
Summary: Jesse will always come back to Gabe.





	Reflect All the Sins We Commit

**Author's Note:**

> this is, uh, not my usual wheelhouse but maybe someone will enjoy it  
> friend asked for some porn for her birthday with some Very Specific Requests but didn't care about fandom, so why not go with where I've been writing in. she doesn't have an AO3 so I can't gift her/blame her personally, damn u nanette  
> the 'others' will be fairly obvious whoops
> 
> title from Roots Manuva's [Awfully Deep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=br-a2EDkHN8), feel free to imagine it playing in the club  
> soundtrack to writing was Trombone Shorty's Parking Lot Symphony

“Hey, darlin’.” Jesse lets the door snick shut behind him as he toes off his shoes. On the couch in their living room, Gabe hooks a finger in his book to mark his place and gives him a soft smile.

“How’d it go?”

Jesse sighs. “Gettin’ harder and harder, with everyone so paranoid. I understand it, but still. Only three this time.” He sheds his jacket, hanging it next to Gabe’s on the hook. “You want me to shower?”

“Nah. Just come here.”

Jesse takes a moment to peel off jeans that might as well have been painted on before making his way over to the couch. Gabe sets his book on the end table with one hand as he pulls Jesse onto his lap with the other. Settling himself, Jesse leans down, giving Gabe a soft wet kiss. Gabe tastes of scotch and the smoked almonds he likes to snack on. Jesse’s not sure what he tastes like, probably a general fruitiness from the drinks he’d had. Not the alcohol he’d prefer but he’s not the one that bought them so he won’t complain.

They kiss easily for a few minutes, Gabe’s thumbs on the jut of Jesse’s hipbones with his hands wrapping around and Jesse’s hands roaming over Gabe’s face and neck. Gabe is the one to break their mouths apart, lips moving over Jesse’s cheek to catch his earlobe in his teeth.

“Where’d you go this time?”

“Dragons, over on 5th. I like the DJs they have on Fridays and their bartenders are good.”

“Was that boy there that you like?”

Jesse nods as Gabe’s mouth moves down to his throat. “Bought me a drink pretty much as soon as I got there. I think he’s a bit sweet on me.”

He can feel Gabe smile against his windpipe. “Who could blame him, in this excuse for what you’re calling clothing.” Gabe’s hands run up Jesse’s sides, rucking up the t shirt made for someone with forty pounds less muscle than him. It glows white against Jesse’s tan skin, the tangle of his chest hair nearly visible through the thin tight fabric.

“If you don’t like it that much, then why don’t you get it off of me?” Jesse makes a soft sound of protest as Gabe sticks a finger in one of the fashionably placed holes and tugs hard, ripping the shirt nearly in half. A few more pulls and it’s lying in pieces on the floor as Jesse frowns down. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“And you should have been more specific.” Gabe’s mouth brushes over a nipple, lips followed by teeth that bring a quiet whimper from Jesse’s throat. “Keep talking.”

Jesse lets out a contented noise as he wriggles into a more comfortable position. “He changed his hair color again, it’s green this time. A little silly, but it matches that club kid persona of his. Asked him if he dyed downstairs to match, he asked if I wanted to check.”

“Mmm.” Gabe is licking a mark into existence on Jesse’s collarbone, alternating tongue and teeth. “Did it match?”

“Nah, he keeps things nice and waxed down there, makes it real smooth when things get slick. Bent me over a chair in the back and gave it to me hard and fast. He was upset I didn’t come, though.”

“You didn’t?”

Jesse tugs Gabe’s head up into a deep kiss. “I know better than that, sweetheart. Came this morning in the shower when I prepped, haven’t let myself since.”

“Good boy.” Gabe pulls back, gives Jesse’s ass a gentle squeeze. “Sounds like a nice guy you’ve found.”

“Yeah...I just worry he’s getting a little too attached, y’know? Always seeks me out, sad when he doesn’t get me off. He tried to tell me his name tonight, but I stopped him. Such a sweetheart, underneath the slick persona. He knows what I like, though, even introduced me to the next guy.”

“Hey.” Gabe holds Jesse’s chin with a firm hand. “You like him, this club boy?” Jesse’s ears redden a bit, but he nods. “Maybe we can discuss it, see if you could bring him back here for a night.” Jesse tries not to look too excited.

“Really? He’s not your type, but I think you’d like us together.”

Gabe kisses him sweetly, ends it with a nip to his bottom lip. “You know I’d do anything for you, Jesse. Now tell me about this second boy.”

Jesse laughs deep in his throat. “Oh, he was a man, not a boy. Kind of an asshole, but you know how I like those.” Gabe gives his ass a firm slap as Jesse smirks. “He and the club boy own the bar together, I think. They seemed real close. Club boy introduced us and left, not before takin’ me aside and sayin’ that the asshole was too tense and needed to be shown a good time. Asshole took a few minutes to pull but he brought me to one of the back offices pretty quick.”

“No one can resist you, can they,” Gabe murmurs as he slides his hands under Jesse’s underwear, rubbing his fingers over Jesse’s lightly furred ass.

“Even when they want to, seemingly. Never been fucked by a guy who seemed more grumpy about it. Wouldn’t even kiss me, had this attitude like he thought he didn’t deserve it. It was kinda sad, tried to make it up to him by ridin’ him hard in one of the office chairs. God, he had a gorgeous body, all muscles and tattoos. Made such a nice sound when he came, too. Don’t think his friend told him the deal, though, was all surprised that I was stretched and wet and ready for him.”

Gabe gently pushes Jesse off his lap, leaving him standing in front of the couch. He tugs down his underwear, and Jesse steps out of it before he repositions himself back on Gabe’s lap. Gabe is in sweatpants and a black t shirt, and Jesse’s cock leaves little trails of precome across it that they ignore. They both like the contrast between Gabe’s fully dressed body and Jesse’s bare one.

Dragging Jesse forward, Gabe reaches around to gently push in on the handle of the plug nestled in Jesse’s ass. He gives a quiet gasp, fingers tightening on Gabe’s arms. Gabe moves his hands to Jesse’s face, tugging him down into a kiss. “Not yet, okay? We’ll get there. Tell me about the last one.”

Jesse grins as he grinds down a little, feeling Gabe’s fabric covered erection slide against his bare skin. “Oh, darlin’. If the first boy was for me, this last one was for you. He’s very much your type, maybe even moreso than me.”

“Hey now,” Gabe says seriously as he grips Jesse’s head in a large hand and makes him meet his eyes. “No one is more my type than you.” Jesse gives an indulgent smile and turns his head to kiss against Gabe’s palm.

“I know, sweetheart. I know. I just mean I think you’d like this guy. He was all muscles with great posture, I’d pay good money to see someone break him and shove somethin’ up his ass.” He brushes gentle fingers over Gabe’s face. “You two even have matching scars. He was covered in ‘em, actually. Such a boy scout, wouldn’t fuck me bare.”

Gabe sucks one of Jesse’s fingers into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. “What’d you do?” he asks around it.

“He lubed up my thighs, fucked me between them. Sorry if I’m still a little sticky. And then when he got close, he spread me out, came all over my ass. Pushed it all inside with his fingers.” Jesse can’t help a shiver, both at the memory and at Gabe’s tongue wrapping around his own finger. “I wanna bring him home for you, darlin’. A present just for you.”

“We can talk about it. I think there are better things to focus on right now.” Gabe’s hand is back between Jesse’s cheeks, twisting the plug around. “Yes?”

Jesse wraps his legs tight around Gabe’s waist in response, kissing him hard as Gabe stands with an arm supporting Jesse’s rear and walks them to the bedroom. He deposits Jesse on the bed, turning on the bedside lamp and bathing them in a warm soft light. Gabe undresses as Jesse lies on his stomach and spreads himself out, legs wide and arms stretching up to grip the headboard.

Gabe spends a minute just running his hand over Jesse’s back, watching his skin shiver like a horse bothered by flies. He finally positions himself behind Jesse, eyes only for the matte black plug in the middle of a sea of tan skin. He rests his head on Jesse’s cheek as he tugs at it, pressing a kiss to the skin at Jesse’s moan. The wrinkled skin stretches and thins as he pulls the plug out to its widest point and leaves it there, reaching in to run his tongue along the moist red skin. The flesh here is damp, musky from sweat and sex. Gabe finally pulls the plug out, and it’s followed by a single white drip making its way downwards. He licks it up, ending with his tongue in Jesse’s puffy red entrance. Gabe gives it a loving kiss before moving backwards.

“You ready for me? All nice and slick?”

Jesse nods, hips moving into the bed, desperate for friction. Gabe grabs the lube off of the bedside table but sets it back down when he sees how shiny he already is from precome. He smooths it down over himself, wetting his cock with his own fluids. Gabe hauls Jesse’s hips up, getting him on his knees. He moves up to Jesse’s head, pressed to the mattress in between his arms that are still gripping the bars of the headboard.

“When are you going to come?”

“When you tell me to.”

Gabe leans in under Jesse’s arm to give him a slow wet kiss. “That’s my boy.”

He backs up and positions himself behind Jesse. Gabe presses in, just enough for the head to pop through. Even getting fucked twice, fingered, and plugged up all day hasn’t stopped Jesse from being tight. Gabe watches the tension in Jesse’s back, can tell from experience when he’s adjusted. He pushes forward, a leisurely stroke through a passage made slick by three other men’s come. None of them get this, though, the real Jesse. None of them get to feel what he’s like on a bed, at home, in real life. No one, _no one_ gets to make Jesse come but Gabe.

Gabe speeds up, one hand on Jesse’s hip and the other between his shoulderblades. Jesse is writhing beneath him trying to raise himself up but Gabe won’t let him, pressing down with a firm hand. He speeds up, long smooth strokes that end with snaps at the end, his hips slapping against Jesse’s ass. His cock is shiny and streaked with white every time he pulls out, covered in the seed of the men before him. When Gabe gets close he doesn’t go as far, short hard strokes that push Jesse forward until his arms are the only thing keeping him from being crushed against the headboard.

There’s a tightness, a tingling before Gabe feels his balls draw up and he thrusts into Jesse one last time, both men still but for the pulsing of Gabe’s cock as he fills up the space inside Jesse. His head is thrown back as he groans his orgasm out through a throat damp with sweat, fingers brutally tight on Jesse’s hips. He gives a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out. Jesse lets himself drop down to the bed with a sigh of fulfillment as Gabe lies flat behind him.

Spreading Jesse out, he dives in to lap at his red, wrecked hole. Gabe licks up everything he can find, his own come as well as the other men’s. He pushes inside the best he can, tugging his hole open with his thumbs as he fucks in with his tongue. Later tonight he’ll clean Jesse out properly with water and a nozzle before making sure his come is the only one coating his insides, but for now his mouth is enough.

Gabe kisses his way up Jesse’s ass up to his lower back before giving one cheek a tap. “Turn over for me, let me take a look.”

Jesse flops more than turns, arms tired from bracing himself and torso tight and exhausted from not letting himself come. His cock is an angry red, shining wetly at the nearly-purple head. He spreads trembling legs that ache from taking Gabe’s hard thrusts.

“Oh, look at you,” Gabe says affectionately. “That looks painful. Let’s take care of you, okay?” He settles himself once more between Jesse’s legs, elbows pulling thighs tight against the sides of his chest. Gabe takes Jesse’s cock down without much ceremony, a tight slide into wet heat. As he pulls back, strong suction keeping the movement slow, he sees Jesse biting hard into his lip. “Hey, none of that.” Gabe gives a tap to the side of Jesse’s ass. “I want to hear you.”

Jesse nods and lets his lip go, red flushing where the white imprints of teeth were. On Gabe’s next trip down a throaty moan is drawn from him, abdominal muscles tightening with each bob of Gabe’s head. Gabe takes his time, sliding tight lips around the flared crown of his cockhead, giving long licks to the veins on the underside. Gabe’s elbows holding down Jesse’s legs and his forearm across his hips are the only things keeping him from fucking up into Gabe’s throat. It’s when he’s gently brushing the sides of Jesse’s erection with the rough hairs of his beard that he starts to pay attention to the near-constant soft noises coming from the head of the bed. Gabe raises his head to see Jesse’s head propped up on his arms, hands still clutching the headboard with a white-knuckled grip, staring at Gabe with pure need in his eyes.

Gabe licks a long stripe up to the head, keeping eye contact with Jesse. The poor boy’s probably been hard most of the day, he deserves a little relief. “Okay, Jesse. You can come whenever you want.” Gabe gets his mouth back around Jesse’s cock as soon as the words are out, sucking him down in preparation of what he knows is coming.

There’s a loud thud as Jesse’s head hits the wood behind him, and a long groan as he comes in long pulses into Gabe’s mouth. Gabe lets his mouth fill, not swallowing until Jesse has stopped throbbing against his tongue. Gabe pulls off gently, using a hand to lay Jesse’s oversensitized softening cock down against his thigh. He climbs up to where Jesse is laying limp, using careful hands to unlock fingers from around the wooden posts of the headboard. Gabe pulls Jesse into his arms, giving him slow, gentle kisses that Jesse doesn’t return until he comes back to himself a little.

When he feels Jesse starting to kiss him back, Gabe reaches a hand back to flick off the lights, leaving them in comfortable dimness. “You okay there, cariño? How are your hands, good pain or bad pain?”

Jesse flexes his fingers, a few drops of blood oozing where they were skinned between the headboard and the wall. “Good pain. Nothing big.”

“Good.” They exchange quiet 'love yous' as they settle into each other. They both know that people don’t understand what they have, can’t _get_ why Jesse goes out and fucks half the city. Everything they do is for themselves, to show that at the end of the day, they only belong to each other. No matter who passes through their lives, their bedroom, their bodies...in the end it’s only ever just them.

Jesse tightens his arms around his lover, content in knowing where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!


End file.
